


Private Kisses, Public Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anniversary fluff and smut...AU.





	Private Kisses, Public Romance

Time had passed since they had made the first documentary with John, John by now had retired, leaving just Bettany and Raksha of the group in front of the cameras, although much of the crew were still working and would be coming back when they were asked to. 

Bettany had been the one to suggest that they, or at the least she and Raksha, should go back to Pompeii for a group or couples trip, depending if anyone else wanted to join them. She did not really mean to turn it into a documentary and, if she was honest, she hoped they would not have time to do the trip with anyone else, she slightly wanted to keep Raksha for herself and not have to share her. 

The group had suggested that the girls go alone, although by now everyone knew about Bettany and Raksha, the team had been the ones to record the moment they came out about their relationship and they had been the ones to record the inevitable proposal and wedding. They also knew that, despite the invites being meant, it was also likely that both women were secretly hoping the team would suggest they do the trip together without any cameras. 

Travelling to Italy, first into the small local airport and then the hotel, had been easy enough but it was clear to Raksha that Bettany was wondering if they would find somewhere to be alone that wasn’t just the hotel. She had, without telling Bettany, arranged for them to be given the keys to buildings that regular visitors rarely saw, and secret areas in the public houses that anyone could look at. 

The day they had spent at Pompeii had been fun, both women had dressed carefully, Raksha choosing a simple khaki coloured shirt and trousers made of cotton, deciding at the last minute to not wear underwear, she had a feeling it would just be a problem to get off and back on when she chose to make her move, Bettany had chosen her usual soft tank-top of gentle cotton, the cotton still the same bright red as it had been when they filmed the episodes of the documentary, and denim skirt, the same one with a tie-waist that meant it was easy to put on or take off, she had also chosen not to bother with underwear, guessing that, since they had early access to the site, they would be alone and Raksha may well decide to indulge in a little Roman style hedonism. 

Raksha had waited until they were back at the Arena, the same one they had shut the public out of before to film, now she locked them back in once they were at the gate, to make her move. She had leant to kiss Bettany lightly as they walked, choosing seats that seemed somewhat comfortable, or at least would allow for them to indulge in pleasuring one another, and whispering several smutty, almost lewd, suggestions for how they could enjoy one another. 

Bettany had been the one to undress first, taking advantage of the empty arena to give Raksha a little bit of a show, flirting gently with her as she stripped. Raksha had smiled, watching her wife undress with clear admiration and just a hint of the passion she felt towards the woman. Bettany had moved to kiss her once she was undressed, beginning to carefully strip Raksha as they kissed. Once they were both naked, Raksha taking the time to caress every inch of Bettany’s body as she settled herself, legs spread, and indicate what she wanted, what she needed, Bettany to do. Bettany had smiled, doing what Raksha had suggested, settling so that her own spread legs were over Raksha’s lips, her own lips coming inches away from Raksha’s clit. The two had taken a moment to enjoy the feeling of doing what they were doing surrounded by both archaeology and history, then Raksha had broken the steady silence. The mewl that left Bettany’s lips was instantly mirrored when Bettany moved to return the pleasure, the two soon settling into a pleasant and passionate pace, both women not stifling the sound of their moans and love-making, It had taken mere moments together for Bettany to come undone and Raksha soon followed her into release, noting the way Bettany steadied herself when she rose, turning herself so she could relax over Raksha and kiss her. The two had gone from passionate love-making to tender kisses. Both women knew they would always enjoy one another, perhaps more so now they had ways to have peace and indulge in one another.


End file.
